


December Event

by OP_Jessie



Series: Writing [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: December prompts, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP_Jessie/pseuds/OP_Jessie
Summary: I will try to post every day for December with different words that go with the season. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Tony Tony Chopper & Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244162
Kudos: 62





	1. Snow - Chopper

“Bundle up, everyone! It’s going to get much colder tonight. Enough where it’ll snow too.” Nami had announced during lunch, causing many of the crew to scream in excitement. Only one member of the crew looked at everyone, a slight quirk of an eyebrow and lips parted. Over the chaos, your voice rang clear.

“Snow? I’ve never seen it.” At the sudden silence that filled the room and how all eyes stared at your form, you shifted uncomfortably. What were you supposed to say? You had always lived on a summer island and the winters never had snowfall. This didn’t sit well with your crew, especially one small member of your crew.

You had gotten quite close with the reindeer, enough to where you called him your best friend. You cuddled together when the sea got too cold, cried when speaking of the important ones in your life, shared sweets when one of you had an excessive amount, and often fell asleep together after eventful moments with the crew. He often spoke about his home island and how it was covered in a blanket of snow year long, a contrast to what your life was like. You always looked at him with such glee when he told you such stories but you both knew that stories were nothing compared to the real thing. Well, he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity!

~

You had entered the infirmary after getting a simple cut on your finger (Sanji had begged you to get it wrapped up before you would fall ill) and you were seated comfortably on one of the infirmary beds. Your hand was held in Chopper’s hoof, the other wrapping a bandage around your cut finger, a bit excessive for a small knick. 

“Thanks, Chopper-” As you were getting up, his hoofs moved to grasp your shirt and tug you down. He smiled brightly before climbing down the bed.

“Hold on, (Y/N)!” He ran over to the closet that was in the infirmary and dug through it.

“Hey, Chop? What are you up to?” You called, loud enough for him to hear as fabrics fell on top of him. His voice came out muffled as he shouted back, a cheery tone filling the room.

“Nami said that the snow should start soon! But it’s cold! You’ll probably turn into a popsicle out there!” You narrowed your eyes playfully at his tease before he went back over to your side with fabric on top of fabric. He climbed onto the bed and picked up the hat that was on top of the pile before moving to pull it over your head. As he adjusted the hat, you picked up the gloves and put them on as well.

“I can dress myself, you know?”

Chopper giggled and nodded, even though that didn’t stop him from helping you put the hoodie on that he managed to scavenge. He hopped back down and you were finally allowed to get up. As you left the infirmary together, his hoof in your gloved hand, a natural action between the two of you. 

“Won’t you get cold?” You genuinely asked, wondering how cold it really was going to be. Chopper looked at you and laughed before gesturing to himself.

“Fur.”

“Oh…. Lucky.” You sulked as the door opened to above deck, the freezing wind making goosebumps rise on your arms from under your hoodie. Chopper was unbothered. He took it upon himself to drag you to the center of the deck as your free arm hugged yourself. “This snow stuff better be worth it, Chop.” You managed to get out between your clattering teeth.

He wasn’t able to defend himself as he saw a snowflake land on your gloved hand. He grinned as he pointed up at the snow. Soon there was a steady snow fall landing all around you. Snowflakes floated softly to the deck and to both of your forms, covering his fur and the top of your head with the snowflakes. He looked at your expression and moved to hug your hand instead of holding it. Your eyes were wide and mouth agape as the snowflakes touched your exposed skin. It was as if your eyes couldn’t land on one spot as you looked around at the thin layer that was already starting to form. Chopper felt your fingers tremble softly against his hoof and he tugged on your hand so you would turn your attention to him.

“Are you cold? We can go inside, if it’s too cold-” He shut up when he saw quickly you shook your head.

“I want to stay out here.” Chopper smiled up at you as your eyes went back to look at the snow. He tugged you enough so you could sit on the ground. He sat in between your legs and brought your arms around him. He giggled as you pulled him close to your abdomen and rested your chin on top of his head, between his horns. “Hey, Chop?”

He hummed, tilting his head back so he can look at you, the image of you upside down making him smile again. “Yeah, (Y/N)?”

“Tell me about Drum Island. About Kureha and Hiriluk.” 

He looked back ahead, watching the snowfall. It really reminded him of home. With him keeping you warm, he listed the memories he recalled, finding joy through the sadness when you would coo at a particular memory.


	2. Snowman - Usopp

You were sitting in the kitchen with Usopp standing in front of you, hugging his waist as best as you could with your jackets in the way as he wrapped a scarf around your neck. You weren’t the best at bundling up when the weather got colder so your boyfriend took it upon himself to make sure you didn’t get sick. When the scarf was secure around your neck, you pressed your face to his abdomen, letting out a soft whine.

“Can’t we just cuddle?” You peaked up at him and pouted, making him chuckle.

“We can cuddle tonight. But you told me you’ve never made a snowman so we’re changing that, right now!” 

You eyed the extra garments that were on the table but turned your attention back to him when he grasped your mitten covered hands to pull you up off the bench. He let one hand go to grab the scarf, hat, and mittens, placing the fabrics over his shoulder and keeping a hold of the carrot in his other hand. You followed after him while looking at the carrot, your face scrunching up when the cold air finally hit you.

“Do we really have to eat the carrot after we use it?” Your question made the man erupt in a fit of giggles before nodding, taking you over to the center of the deck.

“Yeah, that was the only way Sanji would give me it.” He turned to face you and let your hand go to put his hands on his hips, chest puffed out. “Now, my dear apprentice-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Who out of the two of us has made over a dozen snowmen?”

“... You.”

“And who out of the two of us has never made a snowman?”

“... Me.”

“So, by definition that makes us?”

You stared at the smirk on Usopp’s face before relenting and letting your head fall forward, sighing as you admitted, “you’re the master of snowmen.”

“And?”

“... I’m the apprentice.” You could feel his grin without even looking at him. He rubbed at your hat covered head before dropping the garments on the snow next to his feet. 

“Now, then, let’s get started. Start with a snowball.”

You snatched the carrot out of Usopp’s hand when the snowman stood tall in front of you. At one point, you took over the snowman building duties and Usopp made a sculpture next to your lumpy and lopsided snowman. No matter how derpy it looked, you were proud of your little snowman! You stuck the carrot between its eyes and smile that were made out of dead seeds that your boyfriend provided when he saw you working on the face. You clutched onto Usopp’s arm as you finally added the final touch and squealed, tugging at the limb for his attention.

“Look at her! Isn’t she cute?!” You squealed. Usopp had been watching your progress but seeing it all together made him smile.

“She’s very cute. Did you name her?” He maneuvered you so that you were in front of him and his arms were wrapped around your torso and rested his chin against your shoulder. 

You leaned back against his hold and moved your gaze to the grey clouds as you started rifling through names. “Hmm… I don’t know yet.”

“What about Snowy? Or Blizzard?”

You shook your head and turned slightly to look at him. “She’s a person, Usopp! Not just a snow person!”

He rolled his eyes at your scolding and decided to nuzzle against the scarf around your neck. “Yeah, yeah. Can we think of names inside? I’m freezing now.” You giggled at his words before turning back to your snowwoman.

“But what about her? She’ll freeze out here!”

“... You’re kidding me.”

“Of course I am. Let’s go inside.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Don’t forget the carrot.”

“Ugh, you’re right.”


	3. Mistletoe - Luffy

Robin was up to something and you had no idea what, the question being if you even wanted to know. Anytime you walked a certain way, a row of arms would appear in front of you and point at the opposite direction. You would look over at Robin, who would either be gone already or sipping her drink without acknowledging you. Being in the Straw Hats for so long, you learned fairly quickly that Robin wouldn’t answer you so easily. You were basically corralled onto the deck and you eventually gave up, sitting down against the banister. The older woman smiled over at you before heading under deck. A hand popped up in a “stop” signal when you tried to get up. You sighed and looked at the eye on the palm of it a thumbs up, The eye seemed to crinkle in delight before the hand disappeared into the wood and you were left alone.

It wasn’t long before your captain appeared on deck, grinning at the sight of you. He plopped down next to you and you couldn’t help but blush at his adorableness. As it was morning time, his hair was sticking up, especially with his straw hat resting against the string that was around his neck, and his smile was wide but still sleepy. He usually was the first one to wake up, since “sleep was boring,” but you figured that the steps you heard at 3 am must have been him. 

Luffy was already a cuddly person but a sleepy Luffy was even cuddlier. He threw his arms around your waist and pressed his cheek to your shoulder. He let out a soft grunt when you moved your arm but smiled and cuddled closer once your arm rested against his shoulders. His hand on your side moved slightly to nudge at your other arm, letting out a soft whine.You lifted your other arm so it wrapped around him, blushing as he snuggled close and his face found home in the crook of your neck. 

It would be nice and all if the two of you were together but your captain was quite obvious to the crush you had on him. The way he treated you, however, kept giving you hope that maybe he felt the same. You were the first person he came to when he needed comfort, the first to see his catch of the day, the first he went to after a particularly hard battle, and he always clung onto you when he had the chance. But his obliviousness was your enemy. You would have to be happy with just these small moments. 

You were broken out of your thoughts when you felt a small nudge against your cheek. You turned your head and looked at the rubber man, blushing at seeing his face so close. He was looking up and his finger that had poked you was pointing up to where he was looking. You tilted your head back and your face burned at seeing the small plant dangling above you from a very familiar arm. 

“What’s that?” You turned your head to look at him as he tilted his head, breaking eye contact with the plant to look into your own (E/C) eyes. Your face was on fire as you glanced at anything but the big eyes staring at you.

“Uh… It’s called mistletoe… There’s a tradition for it.”

“Oh, cool! What tradition?”

“It’s for two people…” You cleared your throat as he seemed to get even more excited. “Um… Two people are suppose to k-kiss under it, i-if you don’t-” Your words cut off as there was a pressure on your lips. Your eyes widened and you turned redder at the clumsy press of lips against yours. Before long, he had pulled away and found his spot back in your neck. You, on the other hand, felt like you ate a bunch of butterflies and your body was stiff. You were lost in thought for so long that Luffy whined and pulled back to look at you.

“What? Did I do it wrong? Are you supposed to kiss me?” He poked at your cheek, a pout on his lips. You snapped out of it but your face, including your ears, flushed red. 

“N-No, you didn’t do anything wrong..” He grinned before digging back into your neck, squeezing your waist.

“We should do that again sometime. Without the mistletoe next time.”

You weren’t sure if you heard him right or if the warmth against your neck was real. Robin’s arm that had appeared was gone and you could practically feel her teasing gaze on you, despite her not being anywhere on deck. You took a large breath and tightened your arms around him again, hugging him properly, and a sleepy “yay” rumbling against your neck made you laugh.

“Yeah, we should, Luffy.” You successfully said without stuttering. The hum that came from him made the warmth in your chest expand as he pulled back to smile at you and press another kiss to your lips, you being a bit more prepared this time. 

Below deck, Robin leaned back against the bed headrest in the women's quarters, flipping through her book and a satisfied smirk on her lips as she willed away the eye that she put on deck.


	4. Ornament - Sanji

Sanji was ecstatic when you came up to him with a small box. He took it into his hands and looked at the snowflake wrapping and ice blue ribbon tied in a pretty bow. He grinned and pressed a small kiss to your forehead.

“My dear, sharing gifts is still weeks away.”

“I know! I just… I’m too excited!” He chuckled at how you clasped your hands together in front of him, eyes glinting in the light of the kitchen.

“Can I open it?” He smiled at how enthusiastically you nodded and put it on the kitchen counter. He was careful with the ribbon and even more careful with the wrapping paper. He felt you hug his arm as he took the lid off the box. He peaked in first and blinked at the contents, carefully reaching in and grabbing the small hook. He lifted it out of the box and looked at it in awe.

The ornament itself was in the traditional sphere shape but it was filled with, what he assumed, white confetti. The sphere was decorated with a layer of white paint on the bottom and blue and purple snowflakes were scattered across the rest of the clear surface. As he looked closer, some of the snowflakes were in the shape of hearts. He noticed much more details across the sphere as he turned it in his hands, finding small hearts hidden in the white surface that symbolized the snow.

“Shake it a little.” His visible eye glanced at you before looking back at his gift, carefully taking the orb in his fingers on both hands, and gently shook it. The white confetti moved with his movement and he noticed something red peeking out. He continued to shake it, smiling to himself as he listened to you giggle at his frantic movements. Finally the little red piece of confetti came up to the top.

The red paper finally made its way to the top and he could finally see and read the black letters on it. There was an “S” letter and the first initial of your name with a small doodle of the two of you in it. He hugged the orb and turned to look at you, his bottom lip jutting out and his eye becoming watery. You laughed at his expression before cupping his face.

“Don’t cry! Do you like it? I got it customized at the last island with all the small details.”

He sniffled and nodded, rubbing his cheek against your palm and looking at the orb again. “I love it so much. Thank you, my dear.”

You giggled and removed your hands to put them on top of his that were holding the ornament now. “I figured you could decorate the kitchen with this. It’s not much but I thought you would like it.”

He was careful of the ornament as he leaned forward and kissed you gently. You returned the kiss, obviously, and rubbed the back of his hands with your thumbs. He pulled away and grinned at you, hugging the ornament again. He looked so content with his small gift that you couldn’t help but smile softly as you wiped the tears away from his visible eye and moved his bang to wipe at his other one. He leaned back in and kissed your forehead, his eyes closing as he smiled. 

“I’ll make sure to get you the best gift, honey.” You rolled your eyes playfully as you watched him hang up the ornament on one of the cabinets. Once it was up, he ran over to you and engulfed you in a hug again.


End file.
